Birthday
by omgromance
Summary: Eddie wants to know when Patricia's birthday is but no one in the house seems to know. So Eddie finally asks her and it turns out to be that day! Now Eddie's going to have to get a party together without her finding out. Peddie!


**This story was requested by xXAquaMangoXx! **

Eddie's POV

I was with Jerry downtown and because he needed a present for Mara. When I was at the jewelery store I saw the perfect thing for Yacker. (Yeah, yeah mushy I know.) But then I realized that I had no idea when her birthday _was. _

_"_Hey Jerry," I asked him while he was looking at some necklace.

"Yes?" He asked unamused.

"When's Patricia's birthday?" I figure he'd know since he'd been friends with her for so long.

"Shouldn't you know that?" He said. Distracted by a necklace he was looking at.

"It's never come up. Just tell me," I said knowing he'd want to tease me about not knowing it.

"Fine, fine," he laughs. "It's on the...,"

"The suspense is killing me." I say dryly.

He stares in the distance then shruggs, "She's never celebrated it before...or metioned it... it's never even showed up online before now that I think of it."

"Werid," I commented back. I figured I'd just ask Joy or Mara when we got back to house.

Jerry got this necklace for Mara and we got back to the house about an hour before dinner.

I headed upstairs insearch of Joy or Mara to ask them about the birthday mystery.

I got to the door and knocked, Joy was the one who said, "Come in."

I headed in and she looked up from her computer with a confused look on her face.

"Patricia's not in here," She said slightly annoyed.

"I know I needed to ask you something," I started. "When's Patricia's birthday?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's on the...it's in... I mean the exact date slips my mind. She doesn't celebrate it...or mention it...,"

Does no one know her birthday? I mean seriously how and why do you keep a birthday a secret?

"You really don't know?" I ask. I mean I really thought she'd know.

She seemed to be a bit flustered now, "I mean, I must...she's never mentioned it...,"

"Only Yacker would keep her birthday a secret," I mumbled. Then I left the room leaving Joy puzzled. I decided I would go sluth online alittle before deciding this was extremely werid.

I got back to my room and Fabian was on his bed reading some nerd book.

"Hey Fabian?" I asked. "You and Patricia have been friends for awhile right?"

He looked at me like I was asking him a trick question. "If that's what Patricia and I are?"

"What I mean is you've known her for awhile right?" I corrected.

"Yeah, why?"

"Has she ever liked mentioned her birthday?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then just shook his head. "No, now that you mention it never."

I went to my laptop on the desk and opened it, "That's the answer I keep getting. I even asked Joy." Usually I would just ask Patricia but I'm going to get hell for the whole present thing from her.

"Okay Patricia's pretty strange...but this might be the weridest. Also what are you doing?" He asked while I type on the laptop.

"Checking to see if it's online," I said going to facebook.

"Why don't you just ask Patricia?" Fabian asked like it was simple. I guess I could do that, if it's not online.

"This is easier trust me," I say.

I go to her page and look at her information. Nothing, no day, no month, no year even. Werid...

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Fabian asked back.

"Yeah, how are you even allowed to- nevermind I'm going to go ask her." I said. Again _only_ she would keep this a secret. I mean what could you really have against your own birthday.

I walk to the living room where Yacker was sitting reading a magizine. She didn't seem to see me till I sat down next to her.

"Yacker?" I ask. She glanced at me so I knew she was listening but she didn't turn to look at me. Probably in a bad mood. Great.

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

She puts her magizine down and just looks at me. "Why would you ask me that?"

At least she didn't yell about me about how I didn't know.

"Because I realized I didn't know."

She picked her magizine to read again, "Not important."

"Of course it is, just tell me," I persued. She didn't look at me again, she just kept reading her magizine. Seriously why won't she tell me when her birthday is?

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously why won't you tell me. This is insane."

She turned to look at me again clearly annoyed, "Why do you need to know?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Fine my birthday's today. Happy?" She said sarcasticly. Wait...today? She's joking.

"Haha very funny Yacker now tell me." I said. I waited but she just kept reading. "Patricia come on."

"I told you, my birthday's today. Now let me read." She says in all straight.

"You're kidding? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. Okay, we totally have an honesty thing. Why wouldn't she tell me?

She turned back to me and shrugged, "It's not some special occasion or something."

"See that's what most people _would_ call a special ocassion," I explain.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well I don't."

"You're kidding?" I tell her, "That's it we're celebrating."

Her eyes get wide at me. "What no!"

"Yes, I'm going to tell Trudy to bake a cake right now." I said hopping up and heading for the kitchen.

She stood now to grabbing my arm, "No, no don't I'm serious!"

I'm litterilly laughing so hard now, this must be the most scared I've ever seen her.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't like a fuss." She said awkwardly. She lying, now she's definitely getting a party.

"Fine, fine." She gave me a look like she knew I was lying too. "Here I'm going to go ask Jerome something. I'll talk to you later."

Then I ran ou of the room, I had very little time to get everyone together for that party!

**Please review!**


End file.
